metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Pavel Morozov/quotes
This page lists all notable quotes of Pavel. *Hey! (First word to Artyom) *Please, please! I'll... I'll talk! I'll talk... But, but... but away from the others, aye? They'll kill me if they hear! OK? *Get the officer! *Here, you keep the knife... Keep it... So, erm... you're with the Spartan Order? I'm from the Red Line. Our superiors are not on the best of terms, eh? But, I say, fuck that - uh, fuck that! The grunts stick together, uh? Ha-ha! Davai! ("Come on!") *...I see ...Ookh ty (Wow)... Ty smotri ("Look at this!")! Remotely controlled lock! *One thing's for sure - our only chance of getting out of this alive: work together. *...Right... Now... What did they say about the garbage... chute?... *Okay - let's get our asses out of this place, then we'll go our separate ways. *Shit! Blyakha ("Fuck!")! Damn! *Hey! Come over here! Over here! *Come. *See the pipes? This is their contingency plan. There's a riot or an escape, they just open the valve and turn the prison into one big gas chamber. S-suki ("Bitches!")! Sure learned from their predecessors. *Shhhh! We'll go as soon the elevator leaves. *Let's move. *Sweet mother of God! I heard rumors of a concentration camp here, but to see it with my own eyes...Blyakha-mukha! ("Fucking hell!") *There's a tunnel on the other side! *Okay - I lead, you follow. Now, keep it quiet or they'll gas everyone. *Stay out of the light and stick to the shadows - they are your best friend. *OK, tak-tak-tak-tak... ("Well-well-well-well") Looks like we cleared it! *Let's see, let's see... A grate... *Mmngh... Yah! Blyadj ("Fuck!")! Tough luck. Didn't even budge, huh? All right, we can't go through here, that we know. *Ok, where do we go now? *What if... *Hey, hey! Give me a lift, will you? *Get up here. *Shhhhhh! Tak, tak... Now listen... Pretend you're a little fucking mouse. Get down, don't make any sudden moves. *Let's move - carefully, huh? *Freeze! *Move! *Follow me! *Okay - you take the right one, I - the left one. I will distract mine, then you take yours down. Verstein? (German: "Understand?") Get to it! Don't start to soon, huh? *Let's do it! *Unscrew the lightbulb... *Unscrew it. Nu (Hey), don't be a sissy, you won't burn yourself! (For waiting Artyom) *You go to that side - maybe there you'll be able to climb up. Let's meet on the top... Hey... Spartan! Break a leg! *Opa! ("Wow!") You made it! Ha! Molodets. ("Well done") True hero! *Now we need to get them open the airlock from the other side. *That button on the wall is the intercom. Push it! *Come on! Push it! *You can panic later! push the button! *Congratulations, you can panic now - let's hide! *Hide, hide! *One moment... *Much better now! *Who... Just a passer-by, he's already leaving... (If Artyom didn't hide from the Nazi) *Get in the airlock! Now! *Close, close! Close it! *Nu davai (come on), close the airlock before more arrive! *Phew... We're out of the inner block... And the fun's just starting, blin. (Блин!) (Russian translation: PANCAKES! also used to mean Shit! In the context he uses as well as most other characters) *Here, catch this! *Hmm... Nice watch! Ha! This little blue indicator - it... lights up when you're visible, huh? *All right. There's bound to be more guards further ahead but they won't be able to use gas here, we can really let ourselves go. Ah, I wish I had a grenade... we'll break through even without those. *Let's move, priyatel! ("pal") *You take the lower route, I'll take the top and cover you. *One down. *Bl-lin! Well, at least we tried to do it quietly. (If Artyom will make an alarm in the panel room) *Whooh! Looks like that was all of them. *Hh-ah! Hear that? Fuhrer himself is delivering a speech! All of them will be at the rally, guards included. Same deal we got back at the Red Line, believe me. *So, what do we have here? *Mm-hm, mm-hm... I see, I see... *Hey, come here! *Shit, priyatel, are you gonna help me or what? I'll never open the gates alone. *O-o-h, did you see the guys in those cells? Yo-moyo! (Fuck me!) Most of them are disfigured... mutated. Arms, legs, heads... Blin... *OK! Enough with the sightseeing! We've got to get out before the rally ends, OK? *What are you looking at, uh? A-a-ah! That's probably the cell locks control board. *I heard that the Nazis have benn prowling the Metro looking for people with such... features, you know... capturing these "freaks" as they call them. I thought it was bullshit. *Ok... Take a look on the other side. There should be a switch just like this one. *O-o-ha! Ah, it's moving all right! *As soon as the airlock opens, you get inside. I'll follow. *Let's move, priyatel! *Whoah! So, how are you, chuvak? ("Dude") All right? Oh, you're tough, huh? Now wonder they made you a Ranger. *Follow me, don't stop! *Security, make way! *Yo-moyo! What the hell! *Move, move, move! Artyom, follow me! *Over here! *Hurry, Artyom! *Jump! *H-Hands off, you fuck! *Crawl, through here! Crawl through here! *Shit! You all right? *Hold on, Artyom! Hold on! *There you have it, s-suka! *On the ground, on the ground you bitch! *Hold on, Artyom! Artyom, hold on! Just a little more! *Bastards! Blin! They're opening the gate! *Drop them! *Come on, you piece of...! *OK, let's get out of here! *Whoa! OK, looks like we lost them... Now we'd better hurry to the Teatr (Theatre). There's nowhere else to go, huh, chuvak? *Are you all right, chuvak? That's great. The armor works wonders. *Shit! A dead end! *Hold on! *Yo-o-ob tvoju matj! ("Fuck your mother!") *Phoah! End of the line, huh? *Well, there's no helping it - poyekhali ("Let's go!")! We hoof it from here! *Well, yes, e-e-h, dorogoy ("dear")! I prefer riding, too. But this train ain't going further. The passangers have to quit now. Blin! *Follow me! *Hmm... OK, don't remember seeing this tunnel on any map... Phooh, we're still on the Reich turf, though, be careful. *O-o-pa! A pipe! *Come here, Artyom! *Artyom! Get over here! Revolution are not waiting for one man, huh? (For waiting Artyom) * Over here, priyatel! * OK! Khm... Give me a lift here! * Nu come on! Come on! Give me a lift! *Right... *OK! Wait here while I'm looking out! *Artyom?! Shit! I knew you wouldn't abandon me! I knew it! You're a true comrade - I'm in your debt for life! Now, get me out of here and I'll lead you home in no time! *Fuck! Fuck, they're coming for me! Gonna take me to the noose. Good luck, my friend - you're my only hope now! *''Vstavai proklyatyem sakleimyonniy'' (Stand up, damned of the Earth)... (The Internationale hymn which Pavel was singing while the captivity) *Fuck you, Fritz! Tpthu! Death to the Nazis! *Our day will come! Remember! *Artyom! ...gaaaahhh... *Let's move - it's gonna be another Stalingrad around here! Agh! *Whoa! That's the way to do it, bro! Just like the three Musketeers, eh? - if there were two of them. Bh-kha! You ever read the book? Really confusing, but I fucking loved it. Always wanted to be Athos - and you can be d'Artagnan, eh? *All right. We're short on time. We go to Teatr from here, then you - off to Polis. I head back home to the Red Line, OK? *Fhooh... I don't like how they gave up the chase and locked the gate behind us - not a good sign... *Shit! *Dead meat... Yo-moyo... What the hell? Hmmm... just have to see about that... *Ah, to hell with it! There's no retreat, Spartan, Moscow's right behind us. Forward! *Stop! *Blyadj! That's why the Nazis cut the lights - these things hate it. *OK, Spartan, a short lesson. Bullets won't cut it here. But since they're afraid of light... let's take the light to them! OK? *Now don't you turn that light off. Understand? We're in for a world of hurt without it... *A cave-in! Ah! Looks like they blew the tunnel up... maybe something on the other side they couldn't stop with bullets. Wait... wait-wait-wait-wait! I feel a draft! There's got to be a way through somewhere. *Artyom! Help me with this! *U-u-ugh! *Shit, cobwebs all around! *Tak, tak-tak-tak-tak! These little ones cound't make all this. Tsk! There must be bigger beasts around. Chuvak, be careful not to wake them up. *Shit! *They're close! *Wait, Artyom! Don't rush! *Careful here... *Looks clear to me... *Let's go! *A shaft! *That's high... Definitely no climbing up this one. *OK! Let's hope the elevator works all right. *Yes! Generator on-line! *Clear! *Monsieur, let's take this baby for a ride, eh? *What the... Why did it stop? *Breakers out or what? Shit... *Come on! *Blyadj! They heard us! *Yo-moyo! We're right in their fucking nest! *Shit, that's a lot of them! *Damn! It got ahold! *Artyom! Artyom! Light it up! Now! *Burn them with light, the elevator won't carry that weight! *Ugh, eat this, bitch! *See its belly! That's the only vulnerable spot! Their top armor's just too tough. *Ok, Artyom, if we run into one of these things, put your light on it 'til it flips belly-up, you understand? The bastards hate the light more than anything. *Come on, follow me! *Fucking bitch! *Ugh! Artyom! Light! Fry it, blyadj! *There you have it, bitch! *Phooh! Thanks, chuvak! One for all, huh! (If Artyom helped Pavel) *Hey, you could have helped, are we the three musketeers or what? (If Artyom didn't help Pavel) *Here! *The bridge! I heard about it. Teatr shouldn't be far now... *O-o-o-h! That's high... *U-u-ugh! *It's all right, Artyom! Jump! *Let's move! *Gyah! Them again! *Hold them off, Artyom! I'll try go get us over... *Great, this will do! *Artyom, Artyom! Come help me pull this out! *Ugh... There! *Ng-e-e-eyea... oop! *Do like I do! *Into the car! *Here! I'll give you a lift! *Sh-h-h-it! They're inside! *Artyom, a hand! *Ugh-ha! *Faster! Faster! Faster! Move it! *Here! *Ready? Let's go! *You all right, Artyom? *Come on, let's go! *Light! There! Let's go! *How do you like this, huh? How do you like this, bitches? *Whoa! OK, we're safe here! *Wait a moment, Artyom! It's - it's bad without a light. Let me make a torch or something... *All right! Llllight up! *All right, let's go! *Shit! *Artyom! Keep close to me! *Beat it, ugly face! *Get lost! Shoo! Shoo! *Shit! Looks like there's an electric lock! Ok, the wires go... tak-tak-tak... Ah! Over there! *Hey look, d'Artagnan! You've got the light - if you follow the wires, there should be a fusebox somewhere. Used to power the gate, but the battery is surely dead now. When you find it, attach your charger to it, then we'll try to open the door, OK? *Now, don't worry about me! I'm Athos! I'll strike them down with my steel! *Whoa, that was cool - genius! Good thinking! *Ready? *Ok, first up! *Follow me! *Chuvak, we're here! Pull yourself together, we don't have long before nightfull, OK? *Ok, with the tunnel collapsed, the only way to reach the escalator down to Teatr Station is cross the surface... *And trust me - we don't want to be caught out here in the fucking dark. *O-o-ppa! We're in luck, Artyomich! This place seems lived-in - Rangers, probably, I don't know... *And where there are Rangers... *S-s-shit! Short on filters! *We'll have to make do. Nu, come on! Take what you need. We're all brothers in the Metro. *Hey, priyatel! I could use a good watch like yours - knowing how much air you got left is a must, huh? *We have no further business here, let's move forward. *You know... I've heard of things roaming around that even bullets can't stop... *You have been through some bad shit, I know... but not like what's coming. *Artyom, remember - if you want to live, don't drop your guard for an instant. OK? *Who-o-o-ah! That's impressive! *I heard about this place - that plane was headed into Moscow when the whole city caught fire. Aye... The building where it crashed - that's the entrance to the Teatr. *The ice is thawing up here... it's almost like spring, ah, Artyomich! Maybe we'll live to see the summer. *Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait... There's got to be an underground path somewhere around here. The Rangers would never cross the square out in the open. *OK, we could walk down the wing here! *OK, so much for the sun - those clouds moved in fast... *Yo-moyo! Rain... Rain! Artyom, when was the last time you saw rain? Ah? Shit... Pho-o-h! I think it was before the War... Blya... *Ai! Blya! Radioactive... I almost feel it burning through my gloves. *Get down! *A Red Line officer does not steal from corpses - but you're Spartan. Go ahead, hah! *Over here! Come on! *There's the crossing. Let's hurry there. *Hey, priyatel! Keep your headlight charged. Watch my back, cover your corners. Slowly, now. *Check for filters, Artyom. Wou wanna swap your mask - do it fast. This poor bastard won't be needing his. *Youb tvoju matj! *Ugh, bleah! I think I'm gonna be sick. *Tread carefully... they say these tunnels shelter more than just mutants. *A good Communist doesn't believe in sould, Artyom... but this fucking... place of death makes me... ah... wonder. *Let's go out to the light. *Check that service room. *You OK, chuvak? You're all covered with blood! *Found a shotgun? N-nnice! That will come in handy! (player-choice) *Artyom! Stop! Get down! Now! *Watchmen! You-moyo! A huge pack - the storm must be driving them. *Stay calm, Artyomich! If they spot us, we'll be ripped to shreds. *Whoooo... I smell trouble... *Whoa! Shit, that was close! Ngh! OK, Artyom! No more tricks like that! Let's get to the plane before another pack comes through! *Move it! *Ugh... I've heard stories about this place... weird shit happens here... *Hey! Try opening it! I'll give cover! *Search for any gear worth taking. I'll cover you. *Jammed? Umh! Blya! Let's try together! *Look, Artyom! Don't lose your head in here, you understand me? Okay, let's go. *One Ranger told me this was a flight from Majorca. Families returning from vacation, you know? *You know, Artyom... I've never been to the sea, or even on a plane, myself... Yeah... Huh... Wasn't meant to be! *I feel... I don't know, I feel... weird. *Chuvak, are you seeing this shit, too? *Artyom - what is this? *Yo-moyo! Look - they're alive! *Kha-kha-aoauhh... Breath... haaa-kha... Hard to breath... kha kha kha... Smoke... uaa... Smoke, too much smoke... kha aa hakhaa kha-kha... *Argh... Artyom... Oy... Blin... If you hadn't woke me, I'd probably have suffocated... like the others did... Whooh... like, this one... like this one here... *Oookay, okay, okay, let's get of this place! Now. Now! *Artyom, go right! I think we'll find the entrance behind the building. *Shit! A demon! *Take it down! Take it down! *Coming at you! *I'll try to make it drop you! (player choice) *S-suka, blin! Someday, a creature like you will take me... Not yet! OK? (player choice) *Fucking Demons... Dude, you owe me one! (player choice) *You're OK? Hurry, we're almost there! *Fucking Watchmen! As soon as we moved away from the plane - and we were almost there, huh? *Get ready! *One more! *They're moving in from the second floor! *In the back! *The entrance to the Theater is 'round the next corner. We have to move - now! *Follow me! Faster! Faster! *Come over here! *Go! *Give me a hand! *Faster! More are coming! Blya! We gotta find the entrance! *Above you! *There you are! *Shit! Too many of them - we have to warn the station! *Get to the escalator! *Hurry up! Now! *Move down, they're still after us! *Open up! Open up, blyadj! Let us in, you bastards! *Inside! Move! *Like a stroll through the park, huh? *We were lucky to get here. OK, there's a nest in the building, by the wrecked plane. *Oh, you want a nightmare? Why, it's waiting for you up there! *Artyomich! So, if it's culture you want, the Bolshoi ("The Big One") is up there, above us. All the actors who survived are here. Oh, people come from all over the Metro to see the shows they put on. *So, that's our plan! The station next to this one is the Revolution Square. One of ours - Red. And Revolution is spitting distance to Polis. So I, as a good Communist, which I am, will vouch for you. They'll have to let you through, and you'll be home in no time. What do you think? *Yes, we are. *So, my Spartan friend, have a look around, there's plenty to see here, huh? I'll talk to my people and find you. *Well, Artyom, I made all the arrangements, we can go to the Revolution now. They will let us in through the Theater. *Well, Stanislavski, you can watch the show if you like. I'll wait for you at the dressing rooms. *Artyom! Nu? Enjoyed the show? Sorry, man, time to move on, you patron of the arts! *Helen, nu, shto (" well, what") I - I am totally in love with you girls, but I've been busy with work. I'm very very so - I'll come back soon, I promise. *Artyom, Artyom, looks like you're bit woman-hungry, huh? Well, yes, yes, it's a hard life without a soft woman, I know. *Anyways... I tell you we should be going but, uh... let's drink to the fact we're still alive! Aah? It's on me, okay? *O-o-pa! That's great! So, let's drink, Artyom! *Pho-o-kh! Ah, horosho proshla! ("Went well") Smooth stuff, eh? And this is a good place. But... eh... home is the best, you know?... You know, I've traveled all over the Metro, and people talk all kinds of shit about the Red Line. That it's awful there, there's no food, that we shoot comrades for nothing and you can't even tell a joke without getting arrested... Wait, let's have another drink... *Here goes, Artyom! *Wow! So, hrm!... yes, our life is a bit strict - one Party, one leader, one ideology. But we have order, and everything is shared. Food, medicine, fuel, shelter. No rich men, true - but no beggars, either! Another drink! *And now - to equality! Come on, Artyom! Nu-nu-nu-nu-nu! Pei do dna! ("Bottoms up!") *Whoah! Horosho proshla! Ah... Where was I... Ah! Yes! Yes! Look... Look at the far stations! They freaking eat each other, sell their kids as slaves... it's like a Stone Age! Left to his own devices, a man becomes a beast. You know? Order... Or-de-r! Is all the matters, that's... that's our salvation! So, you can believe whatever, but I am Red - I'm Red until the day I die! I drink to order! Blin! *Come on, Artyom! Come on! Bottoms up! Bottoms up! *So, my friend... that's how it goes. Don't be mad, Artyom - just doing my job to protect the Red Line! And you, musketeer, are from the wrong side of the barricade. *Privates, take this comrade in. *At ease, private! *Hey, stop that, blyadj! He's just being overenthusiastic, you know... Artyom... Look, I... think of you as my friend, really. But as a soldier, you understand that I had to follow my orders and bring you here, OK? Now you're under arrest. But, perhaps, it's not end of the line for you - I hope... *At ease, tovarisch ("comrade")! So, you're doing good here, are you not? *The Secretary General - here? What about Comrade Korbut? *Op-pa! It's my lucky day, eh? OK! Thins are moving faster than we anticipated. Look, Artyom. You're smart guy, so you understand there's no such thing as coincidence. You're here 'cause we need you, and you have information. So, my advice to you, my friend - cooperate, OK? *But don't worry, I got your back! Because we are what? Musketeers! All for one, and one for all! *But your comrades in the Order, their motto is "All for us". War is coming, my friend. That bunker you guys found - whoever controls it survives, and fuck the rest of us. But, we've been preparing for this. And I want you to join us, Artyom. *Good day, comrade General! *I was captured, comrade Korbut... This Ranger here... eh... saved me. *Completely, sir. And... what about the Dark One? *I won't, comrade General, I, uh... I won't. *You can't save everyone. You have to choose the lesser evil. (Diary 19, Bandits level) *Get it from your local boss, bitch. Shoo! *All right, we had some fun - now it's time for work. *So, first thing: we pay Kirsliy ("Sour") and you hurry to comrade Korbut. Tell him the virus container's been successfully delivered to Oktyabrskaya, okay? *Let's go, we've business to attend to. *Hey. Why you so unhappy? *Is the Boss here? *Drop your weapon, blyadj! *Hands behind your head! *Well, well, well, what an unexpected encounter! Looking for a Dark One, eh? Maybe there's a hope for you and Polis... but aah, you're too late, yeah. Those Dark Ones of yours are the real deal, yeeeah, comrade Korbut had an eye on them for a long time... Just imagine them domesticated the unleashed on the enemy... *Hey, hey, hey, hey! Steady, steady, steady now! All right, all right, you're on top d'Artagnan, you're on top. What now? You were looking for the Dark One, right? Well, he's hearby, at Oktyabrskaya. I can take you there... No tricks this time, you have my word. *My luck's been exceptionally rotten lately... I managed to get captured by the Nazis, fail to recruit a Ranger into our ranks and then almost get killed by the same ranger - all in a row... I did carry out my mission in Venice, but got caught again... Am I growing old, or what? I wonder, where am I now and how long is it going to take to get to the Red Line... (Chronicles Pack) *Why not? To the Boss, Secretary General Comrade Moskvin! *Whooh! Blya! That's so strong stuff, heh-heh! *What the hell was that? (At the soothsayer) *Here you are! (To Yanek) *Hush! You'll blow your cover to hell! Of course I knew it's you as soon as I entered the hall. *Well, you can report the situation - but quietly. *Great job, carry on. *Well, take care! See you later. *Hmm... *Yes, Czeslav Andreiyevich, out of Venice! His bandits think I'm one of them, and if we pay them... *I won't, comrade General! *Op-pa! One more! Put your weapon on the ground and hands behind you head! *I will be damned! It's Artyom! Well... Your luck had to run out someday. You can disregard the order about the weapon, okay? *Comrades! We have special orders directly from comrade Korbut concerning this very Ranger... We are to eliminate him. Fire... Fire at will! *Attack! Eliminate him, suka! Carry out the order, blin! *Artyooom... I'm gonna get you... I am... yes I am... *And you had a chance! *You know you could have stayed at the Red Line!, we would've taken you in! *Damn, blyadj... fucker... he still knows how to shoot, huh... *But you just had to escape, huh... and then come right here! You should use your fucking head sometimes, Artyom! *Oh, shit! Got me... *Or, what, maybe you thought Korbut forgot all about you? Not on your lifetime, d'Artagnan. And neither did I! *You! Little fuck! I should have left you there with the Nazis, s-suka... *You didn't like it our way, didn't want to join us, huh - so you'll just have to bite the fucking dust here! *You fucking shit... *Well, Artyom, this is getting tedious, suka! Soldiers, finish him! *So, Spartan, you decided to show up? You got balls, huh, that's for sure! *Come on, Ranger, kill and maim, like you always do it, huh? Or you're a chicken? You're chicken of what? *So, Artyomuchka, you chickening out, huh? No - ah, of course, it's not like burning helpless of mutants, I know! *Aaagh... bly... You're one tough... son of a bitch... So ah, you're coming to finish the job or what? Come on! Come up here! *Come on, Artyom, come on, kha-kha, come up here, blyadj! I can't chase you anymore, but I can still put a hole through your head if I see it, don't you worry! *Yes, Artyom... You're good... you're good... Come on... come on then, finish the job, blyadj! *Oh, a knife, huh? Aah, that 'ma boy, that's my boy! Davai, davai, no remorse, no reproach, davaiii! *What the fuck is this? Huh? You're letting this beast loose on me, huh? Boy, you're some hero, huh... *Artyom! What's up with you! Hey, hey, my friend! Artyom! *Artyom! Artyom, please, Artyom don't leave like this! Artyom, kill me! Kill me! Artyom! *Artyom! Help! Artyom! *Faster... Can't take it... Anything... But not... THIS! Category:Quotes